


RaeStar Week: Day 3 - Power Swap

by TheKitsune



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Day 3: Power Swap, F/F, RaeStar Week, StarRae, StarRae Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: This was my submission for the third day of RaeStar Week! It was on Tuesday. The prompt was Power Swap!





	RaeStar Week: Day 3 - Power Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the fourth day's prompt is Any Alternate Universe. I drew a picture as my submission so there won't be a oneshot for it. I hope you all enjoy this oneshot, and join in on the RaeStar Week fun.

The two girls really had no idea what to do. This was bringing them back nostalgic memories of their first bonding experience, but it's not like they wanted to experience something similar again. The only saving grace was that they were still in their own bodies.

The day had started out normal for the couple. They were back at the tower with the rest of the team hanging out in the living room. Raven was sitting on the couch while reading her book while Starfire was lying down and using Raven's lap as a pillow while Raven used one hand to pet Starfire's head.

The boys were either eating pizza or playing game, they weren't paying too much attention at the time. They were in their happy zone where it was just the two of them. Starfire had began to purr like a kitten when Raven began scratching her head which initially caught Raven offguard and almost made her drop her book, but she quickly regained her composure and continued.

Their moment was ruined though when the alarm went off about some attack from some amateur villain out in Jump City. The two heroines sighed in annoyance before getting up and following the rest to the city.

It was rather straightforward once arriving as they easily apprehended the criminal, but as Starfire lifted him up and began heading to the nearby station to drop him off with Raven by her side, the two felt dizzy before collapsing onto the ground. And now we are back at where we began.

"Oh no Raven! I have your powers now!" Starfire yelled at her girlfriend only to yelp as a nearby fire hydrant broke and hit her with water. Quickly remembering how Raven's powers worked, she brought her hands down and began to silently meditate for a moment until she entered a calm state. Raven just watched her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised before sighing.

As she sat there trying to think of what to do. She realized something. She could openly express her emotions now without fear of her powers going out of control...which means...

"Raven what do we - Mmph!" Starfire was cut off as Raven pulled her into a kiss while sitting on her lap. Starfire was caught offguard at first, but she quickly returned the kiss while trying to keep her calm composure, but she was quickly finding it hard.

After a few minutes, Raven pulled back while leaving a stunned Starfire sitting there just staring off into space. "Ah...been wanting to do that for awhile, but I've been too worried about what could happen if I didn't control my emotional state," Raven sighed as she leaned against Star who was still quiet.

Raven just giggled at this and closed her eyes. They could always switch their powers back later. There was no hurry. They knew how to control each other's powers so they were in no danger.

Raven just laughed as Starfire suddenly screamed in shock as she finally regained her senses. 

Oh yes, Raven was going to enjoy this while she still could.


End file.
